A Twist of Fate
by Reo Star
Summary: Duo has a sister? No Way! But this family reunion can't last long, someone tries to take Duo out of the equation, can the guys find the killer before it's too late?


1 Gundam Wing  
  
2 A Twist of Fate  
  
2.1 By: Kellie Geisler  
  
  
  
  
  
It's late afternoon and the five boys are waiting in the park.  
  
Heero: Do you know who it's from?  
  
Duo sits on a park bench rereading a letter he received last night.  
  
Duo: No. All I know is that I'm supposed to meet this person here.  
  
Heero: Do you know what time?  
  
Duo: Yeah. At 5:30pm.  
  
Duo glances at his watch. It's 5:32pm  
  
Duo: Well I guess who ever it is, is a little late.  
  
Quatre: Why did you want all of us to come with?  
  
Duo laughs to him self.  
  
Duo: Well in all my wonderful years as The God O' Death, I've collected a large array of enemies, so who knows what's gonna happen.  
  
Wufei: Yeah but ya can handle yaself, so why bring us?  
  
Duo: You guy's are my friends, and I didn't want to hog all the fun!  
  
Heero: How generous of you. Can I kill someone?  
  
Duo: Sure, but I go first.  
  
Quatre: Don't you guy's think of anything else?  
  
Duo: Yeah, I think about guns, and Gundams, and girls, and cars…and the list is endless.  
  
Heero: You think about girls?  
  
Duo: Sorry, I forgot, you only think about killing people and self-destruct devises.  
  
Heero rolls his eyes.  
  
Quatre: Hey where's Trowa?  
  
The group looks around for the fifth member, then Duo spots him.  
  
Duo: There he is, by the fountain.  
  
Trowa is standing in front of a huge water fountain, the fountain is lit up by beautiful colorful lights. Although everyone around him is smiling at the fountain Trowa stands with a depressed look.  
  
Quatre: Wonder why he's always so sad.  
  
Duo shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Duo: Beats me.  
  
The group continues their discussion about who sent the letter. Mean while Trowa continues to stare at the fountain. He is disturbed by the sound of a girl's voice.  
  
Voice: Excuse me, sir?  
  
Trowa turns around, there standing next to him is an 18-year-old girl. She is a little shorter then he is, but not by much, she has medium length wavy black hair. Trowa looks into her eyes, they seem familiar, he's seen them some place before.  
  
Girl: Excuse me, do you know this person? He's my little brother and I've been searching for him for some time. I told him I'd meet him here.  
  
Trowa studies the picture in the girl's hand. It's a picture of a little boy in a church, the boy is maybe 8 or 9 give or take a few years. Trowa looks at the boy's eyes, they are the same as the girls. Then Trowa notices it. The boy in the picture has a braid, a smaller braid, but still it's a braid. Trowa looks up at the girl in amazement.  
  
Trowa: Where did you get this?  
  
Girl: I took it myself, this was taken in the Maxwell Church only a little while before it was destroyed. Do you know my brother?  
  
Trowa looks frantically at the girl, unsure as to weather or not to trust her, after all, Duo said he had no family.  
  
Trowa: What's your name?  
  
Girl: Joe.  
  
Trowa takes the picture out of the girl's hands.  
  
Trowa: Hold on, I'll be right back.  
  
Joe watches as Trowa takes the picture to Duo.  
  
Duo: Where'd you get this?  
  
Trowa points to Joe.  
  
Trowa: She says her name is Joe, she claims to have taken this picture her self. And also…  
  
Trowa's voice trails off, he doesn't know weather or not to tell Duo the rest.  
  
Duo: And also, what?  
  
Trowa: She claims to be your older sister.  
  
Duo's eyes widen. Impossible!  
  
Duo: I don't recall having a sister. Is she alone?  
  
Trowa: I think so.  
  
Duo: Alright, I'll talk to her. You guys come with, just incase.  
  
As Duo gets up from the bench Trowa looks at his eyes. He knows that this girl has to be telling the truth. The eyes match.  
  
Duo approaches the girl cautiously.  
  
Duo: So, your name's Joe, huh?  
  
Joe stands in amazement at Duo.  
  
Joe: Y-Y-Yes.  
  
Duo: Ok, this boy in this picture do you know his name.  
  
Joe: Your, birth name, or the name you gave your self?  
  
Duo is taken by surprise, he now knows that she knows who he is.  
  
Duo: My name.  
  
Joe pauses, still unsure, then, knowing the mind of her brother, answers.  
  
Joe: Well, I know you named your self Duo, and I know why, but I don't recall any one using your last name, if you even had one picked out, but seeing as to how close you were with Father Maxwell, and judging by your outfit, I'd say your last name is Maxwell.  
  
Again Duo is speechless. How can she possibly know so much?  
  
Duo: So, you've done your homework. That still doesn't prove anything. If you are my sister, witch I find to be very unlikely, then you must know where my birthmark is. So where is it?  
  
Joe blushes, she doesn't want to embarrass Duo.  
  
Joe: Well…it's on your, um. How can I say this politely? Your, tushey.  
  
The group giggles(except for Trowa who seems slightly interested.)  
  
Duo blushes.  
  
Duo: Ok, well I guess that pretty much proves it, not to many people have seen me with my pants down. But just to be sure, what shape is it.  
  
Again Joe blushes.  
  
Joe: Well, it sort of changed. When you were born it was a butterfly shape, but now it probably looks more like a flower.  
  
Heero finds this rather amusing.  
  
Heero: The Great God Of Death has a flower on his ass? How ironic.  
  
The group giggles again.  
  
Duo: Why don't the six of us go back to my place, and we can talk.  
  
Wufei groans.  
  
Wufei: Duo, your place is too small, plus I'm starvin', and ya never have a scrap of food in the joint!  
  
The group agrees.  
  
Joe: Well we can go to my place, well it's not exactly my place, at least not yet. I'm renting, and it's not clean or fixed up or any thing but it's roomy and I have food. I'm a chef, or at least I was. I gave up pretty much everything to come all the way out here. So how about it?  
  
The group looks at each other not sure.  
  
Trowa: I'll go.  
  
Everyone stares at Trowa, then agrees to come.  
  
3 At Joe's  
  
Duo: Wow, this is some place you got here.  
  
Joe: Well it's home, why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable. I'll go see what we have to eat.  
  
Joe disappears behind a corner and can be heard rummaging through the fridge.  
  
Wufei: So you really believe this chick is your sis?  
  
Duo: I don't know, maybe.  
  
Heero: I don't trust her, she's up to something.  
  
Quatre: Why can't you guys have a little faith? She doesn't seem so bad.  
  
Wufei: The women kind are not the kind that can too often be trusted. We should keep an eye on her.  
  
Quatre: Wufei, I'm sick of your stupid sexist remarks. She seems like a perfectly normal person, but if you guys insist on watching her, then there's just no stopping you.  
  
Heero: Good, then it's settled. We all agree to watch her until we are certain we can trust her.  
  
Quatre: Wait. What about Trowa? He hasn't said anything.  
  
Duo: Well then, what do you think about her?  
  
Trowa looks up a Duo, startled, as though disturbed from a deep trance.  
  
Trowa: I like her.  
  
Heero rolls his eyes.  
  
Heero: You would.  
  
Just then, Joe emerges from the kitchen.  
  
Joe: Ok, how does home made pizza sound to everyone?  
  
Duo: Sounds good to me.  
  
The five boys get up from their seats and head to the dinning room. All sit down at a long oak table that is already set.  
  
Wufei: Let's just hope that bad cooking doesn't run in the family.  
  
Duo gives Wufei a dirty look.  
  
Joe: What do guys like on your pizza?  
  
Duo: Well, sis, you should know what I like, assuming you are my sister.  
  
Joe smiles.  
  
Joe: I know, the works with extra cheese. Am I right?  
  
Duo glares. She has really done her homework.  
  
Joe: What about the rest of you. I'm gonna have to make two pizzas any way, because I prefer a different selection of toppings.  
  
Trowa thinks for a moment then speaks up.  
  
Trowa: I like pineapple and Canadian bacon on mine.  
  
Joe: Really? Me too.  
  
Wufei makes a gagging noise.  
  
Wufei: Gross! How can ya stand that stuff?  
  
Joe giggles to herself and heads into the kitchen.  
  
Joe: If you wanna ask me any questions feel free to do so, I can hear you in here.  
  
Duo: Ok, then. I curious, what's my birth name?  
  
Joe pauses.  
  
Joe: Ya sure you wanna hear? It's not exactly the best name in the world.  
  
Duo: Ya, let's hear it.  
  
Heero: This should be good.  
  
Joe: Alright. Your full birth name is, Theodore Vincent Tyler  
  
Duo and the gang burst out laughing (Except Trowa, of course)  
  
Heero: So your name was Teddy?  
  
Duo: Shut up Heero.  
  
Joe: No actually, we called him Vinny. For his middle name. Oh! Did I mention he was a Jr.?  
  
Wufei finds this one even funnier.  
  
Wufei: Vinny Jr., huh?  
  
Duo is mortified.  
  
Duo: You swear your telling the truth?  
  
Joe: Would I lie to my little brother?  
  
Quatre: How's the food coming? Need any help?  
  
Joe: No, I'm fine. I'm a chef, remember?  
  
Quatre remembers this and gets excited.  
  
Quatre: Hey can we come watch you cook? I never get to see my chefs at home cook and I'd like to see how it's done.  
  
Joe: Ok, and maybe you guys can give me a hand while your at it.  
  
The guys head for the kitchen. Inside, Joe is flipping the doughy crust into the air and catching it gracefully.  
  
Quatre: Wow.  
  
Joe: Amazed, huh?  
  
Duo: Were you always a chef?  
  
Joe: No. I've done al lot. I went into singing for a while, then dancing, I even did a little stand up comedy.  
  
Heero: Let's here some jokes.  
  
Joe: Oh I'm not any good.  
  
Heero: c'mon, we want to hear 'em  
  
Joe: Well, ok. Let's see…I can't think of any good ones.  
  
Wufei: Then how about a bad one?  
  
Duo: Yeah ya got any corny jokes?  
  
Joe: Well there are a few…  
  
Quatre: Well let's hear one.  
  
Joe: Ok. There's this doctor that works in this mental institution. Well, one day he's walking past one of the rooms where the patients watch TV. There's this one patient that's telling these jokes and she's getting a lot of laughs. So the doctor gets an idea, he decides to hold a stand up comedy show.  
  
Heero interrupts.  
  
Heero: I think I heard this one.  
  
Trowa: You have not! Now shut-up and listen!  
  
Everyone stares at Trowa, he hasn't said that much all week. Trowa turns to Joe and looks at her with interest.  
  
Trowa: Continue.  
  
Joe: Ok, so the night of the show comes, but there's only one act, a duet. So the doctor calls the names out, but only one person sits on stage. The patient turns to the audience and states that she would like to tell them a bit about her self in the form of a poem. So she says, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm a shcitzsophentic and so am I."  
  
No one laughs, until a chuckle is heard. The chuckle becomes a full out laugh, and everyone turns to the source.  
  
Trowa: (laugh) I'm a…(laugh) and so am I…(laugh).  
  
Heero: Well, ya can't be to bad if ya made Trowa laugh.  
  
Duo: He's probably just being nice.  
  
Joe: Probably.  
  
Quatre: You said you did some singing, and dancing?  
  
Trowa: I'd like to hear you sing.  
  
Joe: Yeah, well I don't know about that.  
  
Wufei: If your singin' is as bad as your joke tellin' then skip it.  
  
Quatre: Wufei!  
  
Joe: It's ok. I don't have any music any way.  
  
A light bulb goes off in Trowa's head, and he disappears into the dinning room. A short moment later music can be heard. Trowa returns.  
  
Trowa: Ok, there's your music.  
  
Joe: I can't I've got to finish the pizzas. But, I tell you what, I'll show you my old dancing act while their cooking.  
  
Quatre: What kind of dancing did you do?  
  
Joe: All kinds, but my favorite is the Tango.  
  
Trowa: I know how to do that. Wanna show me what you know?  
  
Joe: Are you asking me to dance?  
  
Trowa: I guess so.  
  
Joe: Ok then, but that means not tonight! I don't have the floor space.  
  
Trowa frowns.  
  
Joe: Ok, the pizzas can be put into the oven!  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings.  
  
Joe: Wonder who that could be?  
  
Joe answers the door, the boys following close behind. On the other side of the door stands a man with his wife and child.  
  
Joe: James! Hi, what's up?  
  
James: I hate to bother you, but our house is being inspected for rats, and we need a place to stay.  
  
Joe: Of course, you can stay here. There's two pizza's in the oven, you can have them if you like.  
  
Wufei: A hem I hate to bother you, but those are our pizzas!  
  
Joe: Well, I guess we're eating out tonight. My treat.  
  
Heero: I hate eating out. Why don't we order in.  
  
Joe: Then we'll have to go to someone else's house, the baby will be going to bed soon.  
  
The boys glance over to the man and his wife. The wife was holding a small baby in her arms.  
  
Trowa: We can go to my place. It's big enough, and there's this great Chinese food place that delivers.  
  
Joe: Sounds good to me.  
  
4 At Trowa's  
  
It is 11:30pm and the boys and Joe are sitting up talking, they've had a few drinks and are quite tipsy.  
  
Joe: Well, I hava say, (swallow) that this has been (swallow) a great day.  
  
Joe gets up and stumbles across the floor. She falls and slowly drags herself up.  
  
Joe: I'm alright! I'm alright!  
  
Everyone laughs at her, she stumbles towards a fish tank.  
  
Trowa: Hey! Be carefull of the tank!  
  
Joe spins around and starts to walk backwards while talking to Trowa.  
  
Joe: What tank?  
  
She continues to stumble backwards until finnaly. BAM! She runs into the fish tank. Water goes everywhere. Luckily there were no fish in the tank. But Trowa's brand new clean carpet was soaked and, to say the least, so was Joe.  
  
Trowa: That tank.  
  
Trowa gets up and goes to help Joe up.  
  
Trowa: C'mon, we'll get you some dry clothes.  
  
He leads Joe to the bed room. There he shows her where all the clothes are and leaves the room.  
  
Trowa: I think she's had enough.  
  
Heero: Yeah, well I haven't.  
  
Quatre: You guys stay then, I'm going home. It'll be late, or should I say early, by the time I get home.  
  
Eveyone says goodbye to Quatre as he leaves. The other boys continue to party.  
  
******  
  
2:30am  
  
******  
  
Trowa sits alone at an empty table drinking a cup of coffee. He gives out a little sigh and takes a sip. He is disturbed by the sound of his bedroom door opening.  
  
Joe: Trowa?  
  
Joe emerges form the dark room. The only thing she is wearing is a large oversized tee-shirt that comes down to her knees. The sleeves completely cover her hands and the neck hole is almost too low. She rubs her head with her hand a squnits her eyes at the bright light.  
  
Joe: I guess I must of passed out. What Time is it?  
  
Trowa looks at her funny. Her hair is all over the place and her eye liner is smugded, appearing as though she had a couple of black eyes.  
  
Trowa: It's about 2:30am.  
  
Joe: Wow. I'm sorry about the inconvience. You didn't have to stay up.  
  
Trowa: I know. I wanted to.  
  
Joe smiles meekly.  
  
Joe: I'm gonna hate walkin' in this early. Thar poor women has been so sick lately, she realy needs her rest.  
  
Trowa: You can stay here, if you want. I don't mind sleepin' on the couch.  
  
Joe: Really? Ya don't mind? Thanks.  
  
Trowa: No problem.  
  
Trowa starts to giggle.  
  
Joe: What?  
  
Trowa: That shirt. It's huge.  
  
Joe: Well it was in your drawr.  
  
Trowa: Ya know, you still owe my dance.  
  
Joe: I'm not in the mood to Tango.  
  
Trowa: Who said it had to be a Tango?  
  
Joe looks at Trowa funny. Trowa gives a sheepish smile and heads for the radio. He turns it on. He then selects a cd from the cd case and pops it in.  
  
Joe: what are you going to play.  
  
Trowa: A classic.  
  
Joe gets up from her seat and follows Trowa to the center of the room.  
  
Joe: So what kind of dance are we doing?  
  
Trowa: Slow dance.  
  
The music starts, and imeadeitly Joe knows the song.  
  
Joe: It's Sting! I love Sting!  
  
Trowa: Do you know the song?  
  
Joe: Yeah, it's called…Every Breath You Take.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, it's one of my favorites.  
  
Trowa puts an arm around Joe and takes her hand with the other. Joe places her free hand on Trowa's shoulder and they start to dance. At first they are far apart, but the romance in the song moves them closer together.  
  
Radio: …every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watchin' you…  
  
The song ends, but they continue to dance. On the street outside Trowa's apartment Duo walks, remembering that he left his jacket at Trowa's. As he is about to go up the steps of the building he glances up at Trowa's window. He sees the two figures dancing and stops to turn back.  
  
Duo: I can always get that jacket tomarrow.  
  
******  
  
9:00am  
  
******  
  
Joe slowly opens her eyes. She finds herself on Trowa's large water bed. She rolls over and stares at the celing. She lets out a short sigh remembering last night's dance. Trowa had been the prfect gentalmen and she thought she might like to get to know him better. Joe tosses off the covers and changes into her own clothes. Mean while, in the living room, Trowa is still asleep. Joe slowly opens the door to the bed room and sneeks out into the living room. She checks on Trowa and finds he is asleep. She then heads for the kitchen and starts to make some coffee. Trowa is disturbed by the noise in the kitchen.  
  
Trowa: Joe? Is that you?  
  
Joe emerges form the kitchen with a pot of coffee and two cups.  
  
Joe: Yeah. Just thought I'd make some coffee. You don't mind do you?  
  
Trowa: No.  
  
Trowa gets up from the couch and stretches. He heads into his room to get ready. He comes out with in 10 minutes wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Joe: Sorry, but I can't stay long. I've got to stop by Duo's.  
  
Trowa: What for?  
  
Joe: Well, I want to tallk with him. Something tells me he still doesn't trust me yet. Plus he left his jacket here last night.  
  
Trowa glances over at the coat rack, and sure enough there was Duo's new black leather jacket he had on last night.  
  
Joe: Here have this.  
  
Joe passes Trowa a cup of coffee. Trowa opens his mouth as if to say something, but can't find the words to express what he is feeling.  
  
Joe: Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'll see ya around.  
  
Joe gets up from the table and heads for the door. She grabs Duo's jacket on her way out, Trowa follows after her.  
  
Trowa: Wait!  
  
Joe truns to Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Um…I was wondering. Would you care to go…um that's is. Well there's this new night club and they have music and dancing, and dinner. I was wondering if maybe, some time, you'd like to…um.  
  
Joe: I'd love to.  
  
With that Joe turns to the door and leaves. Trowa waits until he is certain that she is gone then he turns around and jumps up in the air.  
  
Trowa: Yes!  
  
5 At Duo's  
  
Joe walks up to Duo's apartment building, just as she's about to enter a woman in a dark black over coat rushes out nearly knocking Joe over. Joe rings Duo's buzzer, but no one answers. She enters into the bulding and heads for Duo's door. She arrives to find it open.  
  
Joe: Duo?  
  
The apartment is in complete shambles. The TV is busted, there's spray paint all over the walls, furniture is scatered everywhere, some of it broken, and there's a trial of blood drops leading to the bed room. Joe follows the trial into the bedroom, and nearly faints at what she sees. There, on the floor lies Duo. He is still consious, but he has deep cuts and gashes all over him. He has two black eyes and a split lip. Duo looks up at Joe. Joe puts her hand to her mouth and tears fill her eyes. Who could do such a thing?  
  
Joe: Duo are you ok?  
  
Duo is unable to speak. Suddenly he topples over and is unconsious. Joe rushes to him. She checks his pluse, he's ok. Joe heads for the phone, but the cord is cut. She then leaves the apartment and goes to a neighbor to call 911.  
  
6 At the Hospital  
  
Joe stands in a small private waiting room. The room is painted in all white and there are 7 chairs and a large television. She sits down waiting for the boys to arrive. While she waits she wonders who could have done such a thing to her brother. She is so deep in thought she doen't notice the boys walk in.  
  
Trowa: Joe?  
  
Joe jumps up and is awakened form her dreamy state.  
  
Joe: Oh. Hi.  
  
Heero: What happened?  
  
Joe: Well, I think you all better sit down.  
  
Wufei: Where's Duo?  
  
Joe: That's why I called you here. Duo was attacked. I went there this morning to drop off the coat he left at Trowa's and when I got there---  
  
Heero: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's back the trian up for just a minunte! What were you doing at Trowa's?  
  
Everyone looks over at Trowa. Trowa's face turns red at their gaze.  
  
Joe: Well I passed out last night and ended up satying. But anyway---  
  
Quatre: Wait…you two…didn't…you know…did you?  
  
Joe gives Quatre a funny look.  
  
Wufei: What my blond she-man friend over here is tring to say, is did ya do the bedtime Tango?  
  
Trowa's face reddens further. Joe gives Wufei a look of discust.  
  
Joe: No. And even if we had, it has nothing to do with what I have to tell you, plus it's none of your buisness.  
  
Joe glares at Heero.  
  
Joe: Not one word.  
  
Heero: Hey I didn't say anything!  
  
Joe: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you didn't think it. Any way, when I got to Duo's the place was a reck, and Duo was, well, why don't you see for you selves.  
  
Joe motions for the others to follow her. She leaves the small private waiting room and they all walk down a hall. When they reach room 220 they stop.  
  
Joe: Ok here we are. I must warn you, it's not pretty.  
  
Slowly, Joe opens the door. The room inside is dark. They hear the quiet beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of a machine that seems to be breathing.  
  
Joe: Duo went unconsious and the doctors say he's in a coma. He can't breathe on his own, so the machine does that for him.  
  
Joe flipps on the light. The boys gasp at what they see. Duo is lying on the hospital bed, covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises. He has an IV for blood and a large tube in his mouth for the breathing machine.  
  
Joe: He's lost a lot of blood.  
  
Joe's voice is shaky and she is almost at tears.  
  
Trowa: Who cloud have done such a thing?  
  
Heero: It had to be a lot of them. He wouldn't have let just one person do this to him.  
  
Wufei: Yeah. Duo's no weaklin'.  
  
Quatre: This is awful.  
  
Joe: We better go back to the waiting room. The police are coming here, they want me to make a statement.  
  
The group leaves the small hospital room and heads to the private room. They arrive to find two police officers waiting for them.  
  
Officer 1: Hello, we're looking for a Miss Josuphine Tyler?  
  
Joe: That's me.  
  
Officer 1: Ok well, we'd like to speek to you alone, if possible.  
  
Heero: That's fine, we'd better call Hilde anyway.  
  
Joe: Who's Hilde?  
  
Wufei: Duo's woman.  
  
Joe: Oh ok.  
  
The boys leave the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
Officer 2: Ok Miss Tyler, on the phone you said you saw a woman running out of the building, can you discribe her?  
  
Joe: Yeah, she was about my hight. Thin. Um…she was wearing a large over coat and she had blue hair.  
  
Officer 1: Blue hair?  
  
Joe: Yeah.  
  
Officer 2: What about eye color?  
  
Joe: I can't be shure, but she was holding one of her arms, it might have been broken.  
  
Officer 1: Was she wearing gloves?  
  
Joe: Um…yeah. Fingerless gloves.  
  
Officer 2: I don't think this is the person we're looking for. Most likely the culpret would wear gloves to conceal their finger prints. But we won't know until we check out the appartment.  
  
Officer 1: I think we should head there now. Good day Miss Tyler.  
  
The two officers leave and the boys re-enter.  
  
Heeor: What'd they ask you?  
  
Joe: Well I saw some one running out of the apartment building when I got there.  
  
Wufei: Ya know I'm curious, what time did you leave Trowa's?  
  
Joe: Well about nine, why?  
  
Wufei: Just curious. What time did you say you arrived at Duo's?  
  
Joe: I didn't say. What is this? You think I did it, don't you?  
  
Heero: We never said that.  
  
Joe: Yeah, well you didn't have to. Look, I've got to get home. See ya.  
  
Joe storms out of the room. Heero waits until he can no longer hear her foot steps.  
  
Heero: So you think she did it?  
  
Wufei: There's no question in my mind. She had something to do with this.  
  
Quatre: But there's no motive.  
  
Heero: Sure there is. Jeliousy.  
  
Wufei: Of course, she's been serching for her brother for so long. And when she finds him, she realizes he's a hero, and she's nothin'. She's had over fifty different jobs, and has never amounted to anythin'. So she figures she'll get smitten with one of his friends and learn some info, then she'll meet her brother and find a way to do a way with him. Making her the victom, and a star. It'll all hit the papers and the news and she'll have no trouble making it big.  
  
Trowa: Wait, are you suggesting that I had some thing to do with this?  
  
Quatre: Maybe you did.  
  
Trowa: I can't belive this! I'm outta here!  
  
Trowa too, storms out.  
  
Heero: Trowa had to be in this, even before we met her.  
  
Wufei: Yeah, after all, who was the one who found her? And who liked her the most? And who selpt with her? Of course! Trowa must have met her first then they set this whole thing up together.  
  
Quatre: Yeah, but what's Trowa got to gain?  
  
Heero: A pretty girl, fame, money, a spotlight, other than the one in the curcius. A new life and a fresh start.  
  
Just then the door swings open. Hilde walks in.  
  
Heero: Hilde, hi. Boy have we got some news for you! Hey, what happened to you?  
  
A strange smile strikes her face. Her arm is tied up in a sling.  
  
7 The Investigation  
  
The two police officers enter Duo's appartment. There, they see the mess that Joe had seen when she had arrived earlier that morning.  
  
Officer 1: Man, this place is trashed!  
  
Officer 2: Yeah, looks like a robbery of some kind. There's no way one person would do this.  
  
Officer 1: So you think the woman Miss. Tyler saw was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?  
  
Officer 2: Yeah, more then likely.  
  
The officers find the trail of blood and take a sample.  
  
Officer 1: Is that the only blood in the house?  
  
Officer 2: Yeah.  
  
Officer 1 starts to dust for finger prints.  
  
Officer 2: We'll have to get a list of everyone that's been in here.  
  
Officer 1: Yeah, but how? Mr. Maxwell's in the hospital in a coma.  
  
Officer 2: Well, let's see, didn't one of those guys at the hospital say he had a girlfriend? And then there's Miss. Tyler, and Mr. Maxwell and those four guys we saw with Miss. Tyler.  
  
Officer 1: We'll have to get them down to the station so we can print them.  
  
Officer 2: Well let's get down there now and run some tests on the blood.  
  
Officer 1: Kay, but I'm kinda hungery. Can we grab a bite to eat?  
  
Officer 2: Sure, hey, why not just eat here.  
  
Officer 1: Sorry I checked for food already, and there's only some sour milk and a half eaten apple in the fridge.  
  
Officer 2: What about the pantry?  
  
Officer 1: Nope, just some playboy magazines.  
  
Officer 2: This guy must be a total loser.  
  
The two officers leave the appartment and head to the station.  
  
8 At Wufei's  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Hilde all sit together in Wufei's back yard. They are all thinking of ways to prove their Trowa/Joe conspericy thery.  
  
Hilde: So you realy think Trowa's in on this? I mean it's not like him.  
  
Heero: Yeah, he'd have to be. Do really think Duo would be beatin' up by a robber or some gang members?  
  
Quatre: What about Joe? Didn't she say she saw someone rushing out of the building?  
  
Wufei: All a cover up. She made up that wack story as an aliby.  
  
Heero: I'd like to find out what time she arrived at Duo's. That might prove some thing.  
  
Quatre: I believe that Joe and Trowa were in on this, but I don't like it. I mean, Trowa was such a good friend to Duo, and Joe seemed so nice.  
  
Wufei: Yeah, well, some times our worst enimies are our best friends.  
  
Just then the phone rings. Heero goes to pick it up.  
  
Heero: Hello? You do? No, I don't think-. Yeah, but-. No Duo's not like that. Ok, you go on believin' what you want, I'm takin' this into my own hands.  
  
Heero hangs up the phone.  
  
Wufei: Ya know, this is my crib, and I think I can answer my own phone.  
  
Heero: Sorry, I was closest.  
  
Quatre: Who was it?  
  
Heero: The cops.  
  
Wufei: What? Why they callin' me fo? Damn pigs. They were tryin' to get me fo dat dang drung sale that went down last week. Well, there ain't no proof! Day ain't puttin' me in no slamma.  
  
Everone stairs at Wufei.  
  
Wufei: What?  
  
Heero jerks himself out of his confused state.  
  
Heero: Uh, yeah. Look that's not what they wanted.  
  
Wufei: Whew!  
  
Wufei wipes some imaginary sweat off his face.  
  
Heero: They were callin' about Duo. They believe that it was some robbery or gang thing.  
  
Quatre: Damn!  
  
Heero: Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to do a little investigation of our own.  
  
9 At Joe's  
  
Joe sits alone at her dinning room table sipping coffee, thinking about what happened at the hospital.  
  
Joe: I can't believe those bastards think I'm in on this. I know that woman I saw running out of the builing had something to do with this. The stupid cops think it's just a robbery, but I know better. Maybe I should investigate Duo's place on my own.  
  
Joe gets up from the table and heads for the door, when the phone rings. Joe hesitates, and desides to let the mechine get it. She waits to see who it's from.  
  
Trowa's voice: Hi joe it's me Trowa, if your there please pick up. Look, the guys were way out of line, I just wanted to say that I never thought you did anything, even before…even before they decided that I was in on it too.  
  
Joe picks up the phone.  
  
Joe: Trowa? I'm here.  
  
Trowa: Hi! Look, I was wondering if you might wanna go with me to Duo's. I think we'll get some info as to who did this.  
  
Joe: I was just on my way there. See ya there in about an hour?  
  
Trowa: It's a date! Later!  
  
Joe hangs up the phone with a large smile on her face. She heads out the door.  
  
10 Back At Duo's  
  
  
  
Joe walks up the steps of Duo's appartment building where Trowa is already waiting.  
  
Joe: Hey. Are you ready?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, we'd better hurry, I think Heero and the gang might decide to do some snooping too.  
  
The two of them enter the building and make their way to Duo's appartment. As they enter, Trowa looks around at the destroyed furniture, while Joe searches for clues.  
  
Joe: I'll look in here and you check the bedroom.  
  
Trowa nods his head and hypnotically walks toward the bedroom. Trowa searches through the drawers and closets with no luck. He jumps at the sound of Joe's voice in the living room.  
  
Joe: Trowa! Trowa, come here, quick!  
  
Trowa rushes out of the bed room and goes to Joe's side. Joe is holding a picture in her hands.  
  
Joe: Who's this girl with Duo?  
  
Trowa looks closely at the picture.  
  
Trowa: That's Hilde.  
  
Joe's eyes widen.  
  
Joe: THAT'S Hilde!?!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, what's wrong?  
  
Joe: That's the woman I saw running out of the building this morning!  
  
Trowa backs up in disbelieve.  
  
Trowa: Are you sure?  
  
Joe: Yes, I'm positive. That's her, that's the woman!  
  
Trowa: Why would Duo's girl friend want him dead?  
  
Joe rumeges through the desk drawer, she picks up a folded pice of paper. Slowly she unfolds it. She starts to read.  
  
Joe: I think I've got the answer. Listen to this! Dear Duo, as you know I am in love with another, please forgive me. I need one thing from you, I need you to let me go. You continue to call me and make dates, this needs to stop. It's over, you haven't even told your friends yet. Please Duo. I'm coming over tomarrow to get back my key. Hilde.  
  
Trowa: Wow. I had no idea!  
  
Joe: Hilde must have come over here this morning to get the key, then when Duo refused she attacked, probably with a knife. Duo didn't want to hurt her so he barely fought back, but before she could finish the job Duo broke her arm. So she left.  
  
Trowa: Hilde's arm is broken?  
  
Joe: Well we'll have to find out. C'mon let's go.  
  
Heero: Hold it right there, what are you two doing here?  
  
Joe hides the paper in her pocket with out Heero noticing. Just then Quatre, Wufei, and Hilde arive. Hilde spots Joe and her face goes white.  
  
Joe: Trowa, her arm! Look at her arm!  
  
Trowa: So, Hilde. How'd ya get that?  
  
Hilde swallows hard.  
  
Hilde: Well…I…fell down the stairs this morning.  
  
Trowa: Was that before or after you tried to kill Duo!  
  
Heero: What? You think Hilde would try to kill Duo? Ok let's say she's a suspect! BuT, oops! There's no motive, no prove, no nothing!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, well we'll just see about that.  
  
Joe and Trowa push past the crowd and make their way into the hall way.  
  
Joe: Thank god I had my gloves on, or my print would be all over this thing.  
  
Joe pulls out the note.  
  
Trowa: Hey, look, there on the wall!  
  
Joe glances towards the hall way wall, there, on the trim, is a small drop of blood. Joe pulls out a plastic container and scoops up the blood.  
  
Joe: I can't wait to get this to the lab.  
  
Joe looks up at Trowa. Trowa gives a little smile. Joe thinks for a second, then leans in a kisses Trowa lightly. She backs up and smiles to her self then proceedes to walk down the hall. Trowa stands stund.  
  
Trowa: What did I do to deserve that?  
  
Joe turns back to Trowa.  
  
Joe: That's for findin' that pice of evidence.  
  
Trowa: Wow. Whar happens if I crack open this whole case and put Hilde behind bars?  
  
Joe smiles devilishly and continues to wallk out of the building.  
  
Trowa: I see.  
  
Trowa followes close behind. 


End file.
